Along with the recent proliferation of information processing apparatuses such as computers and peripheral devices such as printers, image reading apparatuses (scanners), and digital cameras, networks such as LANs (Local Area Networks) are also becoming popular. It is also becoming necessary to share printers, modems, and image reading apparatuses on networks. When peripheral devices such as printers and image reading apparatuses are shared on a network, the environment allows use of all devices on the network. When various kinds of peripheral devices are shared, charging management is done.
However, the above-described prior art has the following problems. When an image reading apparatus which is locally connected (i.e., connected not to a network but to a predetermined apparatus) and has no charging processing function is shared, charging management for use of this locally connected image reading apparatus is impossible. Conventionally, there is a demand for charging management for use of a locally connected image reading apparatus.
On the other hand, to determine whether a user will be charged for use of an individual usable image reading apparatus, the user side must inquire of the manager of the image reading apparatus to be used. Hence, a display system that allows users to visually understand whether they will be charged for use of an image reading apparatus is conventionally required to be implemented.